Zyllo's past and history
by The American Ace
Summary: Doesn't have much to do with hetalia but will be background information for all of my other stories. Still its good if you just like legends or stories.


A.N

This is an idea I've had for a while, its about waers, which are for me basically immortals that can shape shift into a number of given forms, they have to earn and bond with these forms before given the right to them. All the different forms have distinct personalities so yea. This story is about Zyllo a gryphon. the main form of my O.C Arya Jones. This also doesn't really relate to hetalia but I have no where else to put it. So yea.

"Big Sister, Big sister. Tell us the stories of Uncle Zyllo again! Please, Please, Please!" Many l voices chanted, all wanting the same thing. It was impossible to say no to them but she would warn them. Arya didn't mean for them to meet Zyllo, not many people could see him unless she wanted them to but she forgot that immortals could see other immortals.

"Alright, alright but you can't come to me if you get scared and if you all don't believe me that's your problem okay. Now you all have to be quiet while I'm telling his story, so no interruption, clear?"

" Yea!" The kids all shouted.

"Okay, circle around and shut it, ok."

After seeing that her orders were followed to a tee she settled herself in the plush chair in which she was sitting in and stared at all of the children's faces seeing that they were honestly interested in hearing the story once more. She open her mouth wide and spoke out in a clear voice and the story was once more told.

The year was without number but it was made note that it was many years ago if not millions. Trees, mountains and the ocean stretched on as far as the eyes could see and farther beyond. The Mountains pierced the sky with the sharp their sharp peaks. This was home to the Honan Eagles. Names such for their great size in the ancient language, they lived up to the name for their wingspan was an impressive 40 feet wide and from the ground to their shoulder the distance measured 20 feet and from beak to tail-feather was are measurement of 16 feet. They were avid hunters and ruled the sky in an uncaring manner a eat or be eaten manner. Ruling this kingdom was Queen Aiello. She was intelligent and cunning, beautiful and stunning but it didn't matter to her who she had to kill to make sure her race strived and lived.

Next is the Forest kingdom, Ruled by the Giovanni Beasts. These beast greatly resembled the lions of the today's world but much bigger for there name sake meant Powerful warriors. At the shoulder they stood 28 feet and from the bone to where the tail connected to jowls was a measurement 18 feet. The king of this Kingdom went by the King Cesar. He wasn't as cruel as the neighboring Queen. In their land they believed in teaching and nurturing. Even if their lessons were cruel and extreme, it was for the best. Cesar was a king through and through, he was graceful but practical and he could be counted on to make the hard decisions. He was reliable but seemed to be emotionless.

On both the borders of the Forest and Mountain kingdoms stood the wide ocean. Both royalties were unaware of what lived in this land and refuse to figure it out. They left it to itself and didn't bother it much.

These two kingdoms lived in peace; no contentions and battles plagued them. It was later discovered that they all could live forever unless they fell before the claw or talon or beak or fangs of they other. While they may be immortal and couldn't fall before the face of diseases, and poison, the animals and water of respected kingdoms were not as lucky. They lived in peace tell the animals in the mountain kingdom started to die out, soon food was scarce and the eagles were hungry and weak. They could not find the cause for such death but they blamed it on the beast of the Forest kingdom. But little did they know that the Beast were to facing a similar problem but it wasn't the animal who were dying out but the water, it was unable to be digested by the beast and seemed to be poisoned and did not quench the thirst of the mighty animals. They to blamed the problem on the other respective kingdom the leaders both decide to confront the other but not without back up. Aiello brought a very beautiful scholar, who went by the name Arethia, hoping that she could get the upper hand by using pretty faces and intelligent words. Cezar to wanted an advantage but not by intelligence but with strength. He brought a well-known killer they knew his name in the roundabout kingdoms but not his face, it took Cezar long to track him down but Aetius finally agreed to help for this one time. They all had decided to meet on and island not far into the ocean kingdom so that they would no be at the mercy of the other. Finally once all had arrived they faced each other and queen Aiello greeted them all

" I am finally glad we could meet up Beasts. It really has been to long. Now we want our animals back, so stop this nonsense or we will be forced to take other means."

"And what makes you think we would sink to such low means of offing your disgusting race from this world, war is not our ways, if we wanted you dead we would have done so many, many years ago." The king shouted.

"As if, you couldn't even kill one of my many subjects if you even could touch one."

"Of course I could, your feathered fowl are no match for my citizens, we know what true strength is, and you do not!"

Many, other things transpired at this gathering but all was lost with time.

"Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait. So you are saying that you don't know what happen next or what was said next, that so stupid." America the oldest of the young group asked group interrupted me quite rudely.

"Amelia this took place forever ago when no records were kept, so some things were lost of course."

"But you said that you knew everything, so are you admitting that you don't know what happened."

"Of course I know what happened, and I do know everything! I just thought that what was about to happen next would scare you so I held it back."

"were not some dumb but children, we can handle it and you said you wouldn't leave anything out this time."

"fine, fine. But you have to promise to not interrupt anymore. So, I don't know the exactness of the situation but I do know that what ever was said led to a might war, and that's where the story picks back up is about ten years later and the kingdoms are in the midst of a mighty war, one so fierce that no other wars have had the ferocity that this one had.

Ten years later during the war

"Your majesty, we are extremely low on food and troops, there is no food left and only one squadron left" "What do we do?" a young beast messenger asked.

"There's nothing to do!" the king yelled in rage. "They match us blow by blow. We will never get the upper hand!" The king wanted to hate the Eagles but he couldn't find it in him to do that, they were truly a wonderful opponent, their Queen was truly wonderful. So powerful and smart a truly wonderful opponent. It had been many hours since he had last seen the battle field. He headed out of his current headquarters a cave that he could barely fit his haunches into. Winding his way to the field, the sight that meet his eyes was nothing that he could have ever imagined. Blood and corpses of both races was strewn across the land, between the mountain and Forest was what looked to be a lake of blood. Climbing down from the hill from whence he stood he ran over to a shadow in the distance. After what felt like hours he reached the shadow. What he saw was blasphemy. He saw Aetius with is jaws squeezing the life out of the Eagle Queen. Out of respect for the Beautiful queen he grabbed the warrior by the back of the next and threw him off of her.

"What do you think you are doing peasant!" "She is not for you to kill!" The king shouted at the other beast.

"I don't need your pity, King, I could have handled it." The queen threw back, venom dripping from her tone.

"I was just trying to save royal blood, I could care less about you, from the looks of us the 3 of us are the only animals left to inhabit this land. We cant afford to kill anymore."

" 3 of us? No, 4 I still have my companion Arethia the scholar." Hearing her name the beautiful intellect landed beside the queen. What the king said was true, although wrong about the original number, they were the last of there once mighty species. None existed but those who stood right there. The true answer was to repopulate

"EWWWWWW!" "They're not going to do the nasty, are they?" Amelia once again interrupted.

"Amelia, bloody idiot. Arya told you to stop interrupting." A girl not much younger than Amelia chimed in. Her name was Alice and she would have been quite pretty but she had caterpillar or so they looked, glued to her face.

"Ohonohonhon, the UST between you two is just so sweet." A French girl named Francine, replied.

"No, No we are getting back to the story, I don't want to hear anymore."

There were no more beast or eagles left and they couldn't repopulate with the other one of their species for they were of the same gender. They searched their minds and they remembered something in the ancient language that could help them out here. If you found a partner (opposite gender) and came to love them truly, than said "Da nobis utriusque vultus puer est " It was said that with that you would get a child. There was no evidence that this actually worked for it had never been tried before but Queen and King, Intellect and Warrior went their separate ways, none hearing of each other until many, many years later.

The queen and king followed the plan and they did bear a child. They not being all that smart named the child Mentoke, meaning mistake. Just looking at the child you could tell that the name unfortunately fit. The child was proportional. Front legs, chest and head of the mother with the back legs and tail of the father. Its wings were to small to ever be of use and its eyes and teeth to big for its head. But they loved it and they trained it to be strong and cunning. They installed the best principles of which they were know for.

The Warrior and the Intellect to bore a child but unlike his brother he was perfect. The parents both saw this so they gave him the name of Zyllo, a heavy name to live up to for it meant the king of kings, ruler of both lands. To unlike his brother instead of having head and chest of mother he took after his father in that sense. He had the head, chest and front legs of father. Wings and back legs of mother with a beast tail. Is fur a golden brown and feathers a golden bronze, he truly was a sight to behold. Instead of raising him to be evil and take things by force, they taught him knowledge and how to be fair. Using brain over brawn. 50 years passed in a peaceful nature until they couples met up again. Both teaching there respected charges the land, they met up with each other where the battle that ended their races took place. The king and queen were disgusted by the others child and thought that he had not the right to live.

"Mentoke, end that piece of trashes existence." Not one to disobey his mother the two brothers clashed, wound were dealt and both were severely injured. Many a times Zyllo's parents tried to end the fight but the royals interfered. Finally growing annoyed by the warrior and partner. They royals dealt in dark magic, killing the others instantly. Growing angry at such trick, Zyllo left Mentoke, bleeding on the ground and attacked the other partners. Being trained well in the ways of war he easily overpowered them and ended their life. Zyllo wanting to take his anger out on Mentoke went over to end his life as well but when looking in his eyes he couldn't help but see himself. "That could have been me, I could have been born in his place and he in mine. " Zyllo thought to himself. Not being able to kill Mentoke he left him there and wandered back into the forest, to live out his life in sadness and loneliness, never contacting the other or anyone again.

"The end" Arya concluded. "And that how uncle Zyllo came to be."

"You expect me to belive a story as stupid as that!?" a young turkesh boy asked, obviously confused. "That's obviously fake and you made it up didn't you." Another child added on.

"I told you you didn't have to belive me if you didn't want to and that it was just something to entertain you with. And I entertained you didn't I? A resounding yes quickly followed Arya's question

"Now get going before you families wonder where you've been all afternoon." The children hearing this started pouting and whining, not wanting to leave but seeing the serious look on her face, they were quickly out the door.

"I wish it was just a story, would make my life a lot easier and less of a pain in the butt all the time." Arya muttering to herself, hoping Zyllo wouldn't hear. Not lucky.

"Oh but you would miss me wouldn't you?" A deep rich voice called to her. Dang it, she would have to be more quiet next time. Lucky for her the kids just thought it was just a legend, maybe when they grew up and were able to take care of their own lands, she would tell them it wasn't just a legend, That the universe was much bigger than they thought it was. But alas they were to young. Maybe in a thousand years, yes a thousand years sound just right.


End file.
